Devant la fenêtre
by Shina90
Summary: Arthur. Le soleil du printemps. Son royaume derrière une vitre. Sa vie de roi... sans elle. Et s'en brûler les yeux.


_Ravie de vous présenter ma toute première fan fiction sur ce site ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez ou pas, et pourquoi. C'est fou comme quelques mots font du bien à un auteur !_

_Cela étant dit, venez, mesdames et messieurs, prenez et place et faites attention... Ça va commencer !_

**Devant la fenêtre.**

Tu regardes dehors, et le soleil brille sur les étendues d'herbe verte, sur les collines et la forêt toute proche. Le soleil brille et si tu n'avais pas des yeux pour t'en apercevoir, tu ne le saurais pas. Il est si loin le soleil, si loin de toi, qu'il te semble que jamais plus tu ne sentiras la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Le monde chante la belle matinée de printemps qui toujours recommence. Il y a une éternité que tu te sens froid, tu remarques amèrement. Où bien est-ce seulement depuis hier ? Hier pèse comme un siècle.

Si tu te retournais pour te regarder dans l'un des seuls miroirs du château, celui qui est posé près du paravent de ta chambre royale, tu ne serais pas étonné de te trouver des cheveux blancs. Mais tu ne le fais pas, parce que tu n'as pas de cheveux blancs, parce que rien dans ton corps athlétique de jeune roi de trente ans ne montre le fardeau toujours plus lourd sous lequel tu succombes. Et ça va t'énerver, tu le sais, et tu vas briser ce stupide miroir de mensonges, et ce serait une marque de faiblesse, tu verrais la compassion dans les yeux de Gwen ce soir, et tu es le roi. Tu n'as aucune faiblesse, et personne n'a le droit de compatir sur ton sort.  
>Surtout pas elle.<p>

Alors tu restes là, devant la fenêtre. Et tu regardes le soleil, les reflets du soleil sur les eaux de la rivière, et tu ne sens rien, depuis si longtemps tu ne sens rien et ça ne t'effraie même plus.

Il y a du mouvement derrière toi, des conseillers qui passent, des soldats qui gardent les portes, des chevaliers qui s'agitent dans le couloir. Il doit y avoir Merlin quelque part, mais pour le moment, l'endroit où il est n'a aucune importance. Les affaires du royaume peuvent attendre. Qu'elles attendent penses-tu avec un reste de colère, oui, la colère te reste, mais tu t'efforces de la maîtriser avant qu'elle ne te mène à ta perte.

La colère. De toutes les émotions que tu as pu ressentir, la colère.

Et la joie, l'inquiétude, la peine, la fierté, la jouissance se sont évanouies dans l'air de longues soirées d'hiver, d'hiver en plein été. Tu n'es pas stupide, non, et tu sais bien qu'elles sont parties à jamais et qu'elles ne reviendront pas.  
>Que tu es condamné, qu'on s'est empressé de te condamner sur ton trône doré.<p>

La joie de voir Gwen croire en toi, d'envoyer une bourrade dans l'épaule de Merlin et qu'il te renvoie son sourire en coin, de marcher aux côtés de Morgana dans la grande salle.  
>L'inquiétude pour ceux que tu aimes, pour ton peuple. Pour l'avenir de ce royaume qui est tien, que tu as payé au prix fort, pour lequel tu t'es battu, pour lequel tu as donné ton sang. Pour les tiens.<br>La peine devant les rebuffades de Gwen quand elle pense à Lancelot, encore, la peine devant l'air déçu de Merlin, celle que tu n'avoueras jamais, devant le mépris de ton père et ses rejets, devant Morgana qui s'éloigne inexorablement et toi qui ne fais rien, rien.  
>La fierté d'être le prince héritier de Camelot, la fierté de sentir le sang des Pendragon couler en toi, la fierté d'être fort, d'être doué, d'être aimé et admiré.<br>La jouissance d'être roi. De sentir à tes côtés la femme que tu as choisie pour reine te regarder, et ne regarder que toi. La jouissance du triomphe après les épreuves.

Parties. Envolées. Disparues.

Tu es vide, et tu regardes par la fenêtre en te demandant pourquoi, pourquoi.

Et quelque part, tu sais aussi que tu t'es condamné toi-même. Tu t'es aveuglé. Délibérément. Et quand tu regardes à présent les vastes étendues de ton royaume, derrière la vitre qui te protège de la liberté, tu ne vois plus rien qui fasse battre ton cœur. Tu te demandes si ça aussi, c'est de ta faute.

Et tu restes là, fermement planté sur tes deux jambes personne n'ose te déranger, le grand roi médite. Ca te ferait rire, si tu te souvenais comment faire. Mais tu ne ris plus, plus pour de vrai. Ton rire n'atteint pas tes yeux, et tu te demandes quand quelqu'un le remarquera, et ce qui se passera alors.  
>De nouveau tes mâchoires se crispent, parce que tu sais au fond de toi, tu l'as vu dans son sourire désolé, Gwen le sait. Elle le sait, elle pense que c'est à cause d'elle, et tu pourrais la frapper pour ça. Pour sa compassion dont tu n'as que faire. Pour sa simple présence.<br>Et tu sais aussi que Merlin le sait, tu l'as vu dans ses yeux, mais Merlin ne dira jamais rien, et ça aussi, tu en es bien conscient. Tu es là où tu devais être, là où il voulait que tu sois, et il ne dira rien.

Tu te demandes si ce sont de petites trahisons dans ce genre qui tuent les amitiés les plus solides.

Et brusquement tout ton corps se tend, parce qu'il est là, juste derrière toi, et tu ne veux pas lui parler, il ne faut pas qu'il te parle, pas maintenant. Tu as l'impression que chaque pas que tu entends résonne dans cette pièce trop grande, dans le noir, et tu n'en veux pas, tu n'en veux pas.

Qu'il te laisse en paix, qu'il parte ! Tu es le roi ! Qu'il parte !

Lorsque les pas s'immobilisent dans ton dos, tu es tellement conscient de sa présence que tu pourrais décrire ses gestes seconde par seconde. Là, il lève la main, et s'il la pose sur ton épaule, tu vas hurler. Peut-être que ça serait bien de hurler ?

Mais le lien que vous partagez est trop fort, et Merlin te connaît trop bien. Lentement la main retombe, la respiration s'étrangle comme s'il s'empêchait de dire quelque chose et il est déjà à la porte. Il n'y a plus personne avec toi à présent, quand la porte se referme, son claquement sec résonne jusqu'au fond de ton âme comme le glas d'une église, et alors, alors seulement tu relâches ton souffle que tu n'avais pas conscience de retenir, et tes muscles se détendent. Tu étais si crispé que ça te fait mal.

Tu es seul.

Alors, lentement, tu abandonnes ta pose de roi, ta pose d'homme fort, tu t'accordes un répit, et Dieu sait que tu en as besoin. Tes mains viennent s'appuyer sur le rebord de pierre de la croisée devant toi, tu autorises ta tête si fière à se baisser, tes épaules à s'incliner, ton corps à venir s'appuyer, transférant doucement ton équilibre vers l'avant. Et tu fermes les yeux, pour ne plus faire semblant.

Tu laisses ton âme crier, et pleurer.

Si tu avais su que ce serait ça, être roi de Camelot, aurais-tu suivi ce même chemin qui t'a mené jusque là ?  
>Oui, sûrement. Ça te tue de le dire, de l'avouer, mais oui, tu l'aurais fait.<br>Tu aurais préféré, pourtant. Savoir. Ne pas avancer plein d'espérance vers le gouffre. Ne pas croire que tout pouvait être sauvé, même toi. Que tout le monde pouvait être heureux, même toi. Que tout n'était jamais perdu, surtout pour toi.

Parce que, tu le sens par chaque fibre de ton corps, tu as perdu. Perdu ce qui faisait de toi, toi. Perdu le prince Arthur de vue, pour devenir le roi, le roi sage, mature et courageux, le roi aimé et respecté, le roi puissant et juste.  
>Et bon sang, tu ne savais pas que ça ferait aussi mal ! Tu ne savais pas que tu allais regretter de tout ton être ce petit prince orgueilleux, arrogant, timide dans ses paroles, maladroit dans ses gestes, brave, téméraire, ardent, chevaleresque, aveugle, ingrat, ardent, vivant.<br>Vivant, vivant, si intensément vivant.

Redevenir celui qui ressentait chaque secousse comme si elles étaient siennes, celui qui vivait, celui qui ne s'arrêtait pas, celui qui ne regrettait pas.

Revenir… Revenir au temps d'avant. Revenir au soleil, à l'excitation des courses de galop dans les plaines, au sentiment de satisfaction en contemplant tes terres.  
>Revenir aux entraînements sans fin, aux chevauchées hasardeuses, aux tournois, aux combats.<br>Revenir aux banquets dans la grande salle auprès de ton père.

Revenir, revenir.

Revenir aux moqueries visant Merlin, aux seaux d'eau froide renversés sur sa tête, aux piques échangées, aux rires, à cet éclat dans vos yeux, aux corvées mal faites, à la chambre plein Est, à la complicité, aux vies prêtes à se donner, à l'ignorance, à l'innocence.  
>Revenir à ton père, à ses colères soudaines, à son caractère difficile, à sa brusquerie, à votre affection si mal montrée des deux côtés, à ses bras ouverts, à la fierté que tu parvenais à voir dans le fin fond de ses pupilles.<br>Revenir à Gwen, à la petite servante qui t'ouvre les yeux sur la vie des autres, aux paroles de confiance, de dévotion, revenir à toutes les filles auxquelles tu commençais à peine à penser.

Revenir, revenir.

Revenir à Morgana.

Revenir à la frustration quand elle se battait aussi bien que toi, quand elle te faisait sentir que tu n'avais pas besoin de la protéger et ta frustration à toi, aux défis, aux courses à cheval, au vent dans ses cheveux noirs, à ses yeux gris qui brillaient d'anticipation et de joie.  
>Revenir à elle et toi sur les remparts, ce royaume à vos pieds, à sa traine qui t'effleurait dans les couloirs, à sa présence, son port altier, sa robe rouge.<br>Revenir à ses colères, à vos affrontements, à vos triomphes quand vous acceptiez de partager, à cette rose offerte, à son rire irrépressible, à ses sourires qui ressemblaient tant aux tiens mais qui étaient bien plus, à sa main sur ton bras.

Revenir.

A elle.

A sa peur. A ce qu'elle refusait de montrer. A ce qu'elle laissait deviner quand elle s'inquiétait pour toi.  
>A sa souffrance, que tu n'as pas su voir. A ses erreurs, que tu n'as pas comprises. Aux tiennes, qu'elle n'a pas pardonnées.<p>

Et tu revois tout le chemin qui vous a conduit là, toi sur ce trône, elle ailleurs, si loin de toi, si loin de tous. Et tu revois les peines, les mots, les regards, ses yeux implorants qui refusaient de supplier, ta voix inquiète qui refusait de demander.

Et tu en es là, à ne plus savoir comment seulement sentir la caresse du soleil sur ta peau, tu es là à être marié à une autre, que tu as aimé, tu le crois vraiment, et sinon rien n'aurait plus de sens. Et tu l'as regardée avec tendresse, à tes côtés au couronnement, dans le grand lit tu lui as fait l'amour, mais, mais.  
>Mais c'est Gwen, et finalement, après tout ça, elle ne peut quand même pas être sur la même marche que toi, tu es heureux de l'avoir près de toi mais ça ne te suffit pas, mais elle en aime un autre, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut mais elle en aime un autre et elle ne te suffit pas.<br>Tu sais bien que si tu cherches sous la colère et la lassitude, tu retrouveras la tendresse et la chaleur qu'elle diffuse en toi. Tu sais bien aussi que si tu creuses encore plus loin, tu trouveras un feu jamais apaisé, et ce feu-là, il ne brûle pas pour elle.  
>Tu sais que toi aussi tu en aimes une autre, et tu ne le savais pas autrefois, tu ne l'as pas su avant de la perdre, et ça fait mal.<p>

Ça fait si mal. Tu serres les poings sur la pierre grise, parce qu'en toi quelque chose hurle à t'en donner la nausée, à te faire chuter à genoux, mais tu es le roi. Tu ne t'agenouilles devant personne, même pas devant toi-même.

Et tu sens bien que tu as l'âme vide, que ton âme s'est vidée peu à peu en la regardant partir sans comprendre, sans faire un geste, sans dire un mot. En l'oubliant pour une autre. En l'abandonnant. Ta sœur de sang, et tu pourrais pleurer de désespoir à cette pensée, elle est ta sœur, ta sœur, ta sœur.

Ça ne change rien, elle est toujours là. Toujours.

Tu cherches à imaginer ce qu'aurait été une vie à ses côtés, tu cherches à la voir près de toi, les yeux brûlants, dans une robe filée d'or, sur les remparts là-haut, comme autrefois et comme ça n'a jamais été. Et la passion, la brûlure qui se dégage de ce rêve vient te frapper si violemment le cœur que tu gémis et serre les dents.

Ne plus penser à ça. Ne plus essayer de rêver, d'imaginer. Ne plus se torturer. Il n'y a pas d'espoir sur le chemin que tu as choisi.

Tu es essoufflé comme après un combat, et quand tu relèves la tête, cherchant avidement de l'air, tes paupières douloureuses d'avoir été trop fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre, tes yeux tombent sur la forêt sombre. Un second coup dans ta poitrine te blesse, parce qu'elle est peut-être là, à quelques lieues, juste là, à portée de main, et pourtant, il n'y a jamais eu de fossé plus large, d'océan plus vaste que la distance qui vous sépare. Elle est si loin, si loin…

Et tu voudrais l'appeler, son prénom est sur tes lèvres, mais il ne les franchit pas, tu luttes pour le retenir, parce que si tu le laisses s'échapper, ça va faire encore plus mal, et tu n'en peux déjà plus, plus du tout.

Elle est là, elle est là, tu peux le sentir. Elle porte une robe rouge, rouge sang, rouge victoire, rouge bravoure, rouge royal, cette couleur que Gwen ne peut pas porter elle porte cette robe rouge de ce jour-là, et cette cape sombre de ces autres jours, elle est là !  
>Et tu ne sais pas si c'est ton imagination, si tu as un pressentiment, si quelque chose de magique t'est finalement échu à toi aussi, si c'est un mirage, mais tu y crois, tu veux tellement y croire. Si tu l'appelles, si tu cries, elle…<p>

Mais la lueur disparaît, elle n'a jamais été là, et ça ne fait que te briser un peu plus quand son prénom finit par glisser de tes lèvres, murmuré comme une prière filée de désespoir et d'abandon. Tu sens que tu vas te mettre à pleurer au son des douces voyelles prononcées par ta bouche et qu'elle n'entendra jamais.

Alors tu lèves la tête, et tu plantes ton regard dans le soleil, à t'en brûler les yeux.

Parce que même si tu es le Roi Arthur, le sage et juste roi, aujourd'hui c'est le Prince Arthur qui défie le monde.

Et c'est Arthur qui préfère croire que c'est le soleil qui le fait pleurer.

Morgana…


End file.
